Fuzzy
|rōmaji = Moja |also_known_as = Fuzz ball Hairball (けだま, Ke dama (by Haruitsuki) |race = Yōkai |gender = Unknown |hair_color = White |eye_color = Purple |status = Alive |occupation = Employee of the Mononokean |allies = Hanae Ashiya Haruitsuki Abeno |manga_debut = Chapter 1 |anime_debut = Episode 1 |japvoice = Ayaka Suwa |engvoice = Dawn M. Bennett }} Fuzzy ( , Moja) is an employee of the Mononokean and is the very first yōkai Hanae encountered. Note: Fuzzy is referred to with masculine pronouns from here onwards but Fuzzy's gender is unknown. Appearance Fuzzy has white fur and three fluffy tails, and large purple eyes. He blushes when he is happy. According to Hanae, Fuzzy has extremely soft fur. Personality Fuzzy usually blushes when he is happy and enjoys playing with Hanae and Haruitsuki. He is also quite fearless as he protected Hanae from a yōkai despite the difference in strength in Chapter 10 and in Chapter 11, he jumps onto Rippō's face without warning to request to work at the Mononokean, shocking Hanae and Haruitsuki. He also becomes extremely upset when Hanae could not see him that he pouts gloomily in a corner of the Mononokean. He often sits on Ashiya's shoulder/back and tends to nuzzle him when he is happy. He seems to be able to sense the power of a youkai and usually cowers and hides behind Hanae,and, sometimes, Haruitsuki when a more powerful demon is around, as shown with Rippō, Yahiko, and Shihō. He is otherwise a fairly dependable demon who tries his best to help out on the jobs and even offered to accompany Hanae on a trip to deliver a letter to Gyōsei stating he would protect Hanae. He is also fairly obedient and listens to orders, though he is intelligent enough to have his own opinions and will try his best to communicate them, such as in Chapter 13 where he sides with Haruitsuki about his decision to return a wedding to an old lady without getting involved with her and signaled this by jumping on his shoulders. Abilities Fuzzy himself is not a particularly strong yōkai, but has been shown to be very agile, durable (having withstood Hanae's kicks and throws when they first got acquainted) along with being a fast healer (healing rather quickly after being thrown hard against a tatami door by Goichida, a Capybara demon and having his wounds treated) and a particularly good jumper. While not strong, he was able to cling onto Hanae when they first met for a whole week despite Hanae frequently trying to rip him off, implying that while he is weak in terms of attacking people, he is tough at latching onto people and possessing them. He also seems to have the ability to possess people and causes them illness fatigue and nausea when possessing them (at least from what was shown when he possessed Hanae). He has plenty of energy to spare. He seems to have good balance and be a good climber, given how often he jumps onto Hanae's (and sometimes Haruitsuki's) backs and climbs onto their shoulders and rests on them. He also seems to have the same amount of intelligence as a human. It would seem only demons are able to understand him (such as displayed with the Mononokean, Rippō, and Justice). He seems to be able to sense the aura of a demon, and the more powerful the aura the more frightened Fuzzy becomes as shown with Rippō, Yahiko, and Justice. Strangely enough he does not have a mouth so it is unknown how he obtains nutrients. It is shown when stressed or under great anxiety he grows in size. When he first met Hanae, he clung to him and the more Hanae struggled to get him off, the more Fuzzy resisted and he grew over the week he possessed Hanae, only shrinking after Haruitsuki explained to Hanae why Fuzzy clung to him and the three played together, which is what Fuzzy truly wanted. This is because the more anxious he gets the larger he grow. This is mentioned again in Chapter 25 where he was so worried about Hanae losing his ability to see spirits that his anxiety caused him to grow. Relationships Hanae Ashiya Fuzzy first met Hanae when he was walking home. Ever since that day, he is seen clinging onto Hanae, despite Hanae's attempts to get rid of him. After Hanae found out the reason why Fuzzy did not leave him despite punching and kicking him, Hanae becomes more friendlier towards Fuzzy. After playing with Fuzzy in order to exorcise him with the help of Haruitsuki, Hanae was reluctant to let Fuzzy go to the underworld. After reuniting in the underworld, Fuzzy protected Hanae from a yōkai despite the fact that the yōkai was much stronger than him. When Fuzzy was injured by the yōkai, Hanae shows a more darker side that intimidated the yōkai which was overpowering him earlier. Fuzzy enjoys playing and spending time with Hanae, he gets depressed when Hanae was unable to see him that he refused to leave the Mononokean and sulks in a corner. Hanae enjoys petting Fuzzy as he has extremely soft fur and sometimes even calls it beautiful. Haruitsuki Abeno While he is much closer to Hanae, he is grateful to Haruitsuki for exorcising him and nuzzled him as a thank you, with Haruitsuki accepting the thanks and calling him conscientious. When they met up again, he offered to pay Koura and Shizuku for medicine for Fuzzy's injuries and agreed to keep him at the Mononokean until his injuries healed. When Fuzzy wanted to be a member of the Mononokean, Haruitsuki initially refused for unexplained reasons but when seeing Fuzzy depressed about his decision and upon being ordered by Rippō to hire him, he had no choice. The two seem to get along and when Fuzzy agrees with Haruitsuki's decisions over Hanae's, he will jump on Haruitsuki's shoulder to signal this. He also tends to signal Haruitsuki when Hanae wants to say something or something is wrong with Hanae like in chapters 19 and 32. Interestingly, Haruitsuki never refers to Fuzzy by his name Fuzzy (or Moja Moja in Japanese) instead referring to him as "Kedama" which translates to "hair ball". Mononokean While the two don't have much interaction, they seem to get along well especially since the two are the only demons of the Mononokean working under Abeno. Mononokean also understands how fragile human life is and the relations between humans and demons. In addition, they seem to be able to understand and translate what Fuzzy is saying. Zenko Fujiwara While the two don't have too much interaction, he seems to get along with Zenko who likes Fuzzy because he is cute. Yahiko He is extremely scared of Yahiko due to Yahiko's power and to some extent his mischevious behavior. Trivia *It is speculated by Haruitsuki that Fuzzy is the one responsible for awakening Hanae's abilities as Hanae has never been able to see yōkai prior to their first encounter. *Fuzzy tends to run at full speed to Hanae every time he sees him. *Fuzzy easily gets dirty and is easily tempted by smells. *His likes include Hanae, playing and plastic bags while he dislikes any dangers to Hanae. *Fuzzy isn't in very good terms with Yahiko as he is afraid of strong yōkai. Category:Characters Category:Yokai